Best of Times
by Matthew Fairchild
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, 16 year old Tessa got pregnant with Twins,James and Lucie. 7 years later, barely making ends meet,Will herondale,a high and mighty billionare,asks her out on a date because of a deadline to find a wife.What would happen after Will finds out that the twins are in fact his? updated every Saturday
1. chapter 1

Tessa looked down,positive,she choked back a sob not believing her eyes.

She was always the good girl,with straight As,because of this one night stand,her life was ruined she might as well kiss her dreams to be a successful writer good bye.

Aunt Harriet would surely demand her to get a aborbtion,either that or she would be disowned.

She wouldn't get an absorption,she wouldn't, the child was hers and hers to care for, she couldn't bring herself to kill and innocent life especially if the life belongs to her baby.

Stupid alcohol she thought if I hadn't had been drunk none of this would have happened.

As in the child's father, Tessa would never forget the hair was a storm black colour,how peaceful he looked as he slept.

During the next morning after that fateful night,Tessa realized who he was,he was William Herondale,son of one of the most richest men of the world,Edmund Herondale,and he(William) was soon to I hermit his father's business empire.

As far as Tessa knew from the tabloids,William was a lady's man and a player.

What was he doing here in New York and at the party, Tessa didn't know perhaps he was here for a business trip or perhaps he was here to visit a family friend,so there was no way she could contact William and tell him she was expecting his child as he currently resides in London with his parents and two sisters.

There wasa a way though to tell him...but it involves barging into the many Herondale holding offices in New York and demanding to see Will so no.

As for now the only thing she could do is to work at the local restaurant over time and hope for the best.


	2. chapter 2

Tessa pov

Tessa looked up.She was applying for the 5th job in the year. The other 4 have rejected her due to her lack of high school degree. This was her very last resort for a job due to reasons...

Sighing she walked in,she hoped she hadn't have to go to this last resort but she had too for Lucie and Jamie."Herondale Holdings." Yay. She was just so excited.(A/N: that was sarcastic) Working at Herondale Holdings doesn't mean she would see or worst meet him,after all it's a very big multi billion company expanded world wide.

She walked into the office building it was big for one building with different towers and blocks. Tessa wondered how even a multi billionaire could afford that but dismissed the thought quickly.

The lobby was big,no big was an understatement,it was gigantic. With a marble floor and paintings on the marble walls it reminded Tessa of a ancient Greek temple for some reason.

Sitting on a long mahogany table in a uniform and eyes glued on her phone was a girl who looked no more than 20 with pale blonde hair in curls and beautiful green eyes like emeralds.

"Hello." Tessa greeted her.

"How may I help you?" The girl said looking up from her phone obviously uninterested.

"Where's room 86 I have a job interview..."

"Turn left go up to lift A. 5th story. Turn left and right again to the very end of the corridor." The girl said emotionlessly

"Thank you." Tessa mumbled before walking away.

Before she knew it she was outside room 86's oak doors. Taking 2 deep breaths she knocked on the door a few times. It was rude not to knock on the door before entering Aunt Harriet used to tell her before she kicked her out of the house when she was 16.

"Come in." A voice said from inside definitely British and male.

Tessa walked in slowly,trying to regain her composure,it wasn't her first interview what was wrong with her? She had told herself a million times that he wouldn't see him but she wasn't I sure now.

What she saw next made her gasp,she suddenly felt as if somebody sucked all the oxygen from the room. No no no she thought,she felt herself rooted to the ground not moving or reacting,he couldn't be here,interviewing her out of all people.Her wrost nightmare has come true.

There lounging on the couch beside the coffee table was a man with messy black hair and deep blue violet eyes. He wore a expensive suit that must be a designer. The man was William Owen Herondale.

An/sorry if this chapter is too short I just have my exams this week so yeah...and oh yeah my ig is @pjo_confess so you could dm me there love ya

-Grace Blackthorn


	3. chapter 3

Tessa pov

"So Miss Gray is it?"Will asked flipping through her portfolio.

"Yes." Tessa said calmly she decided to act normal around Will ,if she acted otherwise, Will would take an interest in her and god knows what would happen next ,she read enough literature to know that the feisty one always gets the boy and she didn't want Will. However this interview goes, she could not let Will know about Lucie and Jamie.

"Tessa Gray-I swear I heard that name before and your face it looks familiar have we met?" Will asked. He had another accent laced into his words,Welsh probably,according to Wikipedia, Will lived in Wales when he was young before he moved to London at age 12.

"No we have not my name night be familiar because it's the ship name of Tessa brooks and Christian Grey its very popular on tumblr you know."Tessa immediately lied

" I don't believe that's the case Tess." Will paused for a moment before continuing " Name's Herondale, William Owen Herondale but call me Will everybody does."

"When would you interview me Will? I'm sorry if im being rude but I have um things to do." Tessa said after faking her shock.

"Things to do ?" Will said raising an eyebrow.

"Like doing the chores. Looking after the children stuff like that."

"You have children,you look like what 22?"Will said

Tessa's heart skipped a beat oh dear she thought he was extremely close to the truth but she kept her hold.

"Yes I do Will and I'm 24 sir." Tessa said 'shyly'

"Very well I shall interview you then. Do you have a husband or a boyfriend ?" He asked causing Tessa to choke on the water that an intern served

"What kind of question is that?" Tessa blurted out

"I'm the boss here Tess go on answer it then." Will insisted

"Um...no sir "

"Brilliant. So let's have a deal." Will smirked

"What deal?" Tessa said wearily if that deal

"So if you just go on one small tiny date with me I would give you this job nothing much is it Tess?" Will grinned obviously amused

Tessa's jaw drop. No no no no she thought if he wasn't on a date with Will the children would have to come along. She had nobody to babysit them although they were all little too old for babysitting. But if an rejected Will, it would strike to him as odd worst still he would especially pay attention to her... and in ten process find out about Lucie and Jamie and after the he would take custody of them... it could not happen. The only plan was to either run or agree.

"Okay fine-deal I mean." They shook hands.

AN: hi guys I'm so sorry I didn't update last week I had a test and filming...*le sigh* on top of that I have to run 7 freaking ig accounts...don't ask why. After 10 October when I'm free of filming and exams ends I would have enough time to update every day and I know it's Friday today but I don't care and I just read throne of glass and OMFG Dorian!!!!! Ahhhhh if you have any suggestions review or comment

(Btw i changed my username from Grace blackthorn to Matthew Fairchild as I adored him during nothing but shadows )

-Matthew Fairchild


	4. random snippet for y'all

Will smiled and his blue eyes as blue as hell's night sky gleaned wickedly. "Oh she's just a prostitute to me ,I only hang around her sorry ass so I could gain access to my children. When I return to London I would gain custody of them. She's very naive you know, she thinks I love her,I wager she doesn't even realize I'm 'cheating' on her." she run her fingers through his raven black hair,they exchanged glances and their lips crashed.

An:I know I know there would be major drama to come I already planned the whole plot but I'm still figuring out the timeline tho and guys could you review pretty pls I want to know what you think of this snippet it would mean the whole freaking world to me and I'm thinking of starting a slime account on ig after filming and all so comment/review what you think and thank you so much in advance (if anybody reviews which I think not)

Love ya

-Matthew Fairchild


	5. chapter 4

An:Henlo guys!!! I'm back a few days ago I released a random snippet but it's not for this chapter the snippet would happen like a couple chapters later(maybe 10 maybe 5?idk) like I said before I haven't figure out the timeline but I know what woukd happen and I have wrote the last chapter but the thing is I want to include shadowhunters they would play a minor role in the story but idk what u guys think ...(review what u think) jace and kit would be in the story but not how you think they would...And Ella and Jem would play a major role too. Guest ,cloveludwig99 and whoever you are thanks for the reviews you made my day when I read them. so I hope y'all like the chapter and btw there would be smut in the later chapters (I suck at writing smut but oh well) and I the only one who's so freaking exciting for tlh?(I ship James and Matthew(heronchild) so freaking much) so on to the story

Love ya

-Matthew Fairchild

0-0-0

Tessa pov

"Sorry William but this is the best outfit." Tessa said after she caught Will staring at her dress with his blue eyes as big as saucers.

Her dress was nothing inappropriate,but it was old, very old she had wore this for every holiday since she was 15 so it was 9 years old. It used to be pretty, but time has taken its toll, the blue velvet has started to fall off,the fake diamonds were now tainted with rust.

She had never been on a date before so she did not know what to wear. (Her dress was semi formal so it should be fine.)

Her plan now was to make herself as undesirable as she could. That way Will would dump her and he would be out of her life. After all she was one of the many girls or boys(rumor has it) that Will was with.

Will sighed with annoyance. "No Tessa I'm not concerned about your dress I mean not really that concerned what I'm concerned about is that there are children tagging along on our date." Will said gesturing to Lucie and James.

"I have no one to look after them since this date is very short noticed Anyways we are going to a restaurant not a strip club so it would be fine."

Tessa said. The truth was Tessa brought them with her ,because with them with her,Will would not dare to do inappropriate stuff to her and it had been so long since the children ate proper hot cooked food usually they ate instant food or bread. Tessa knew they were sick of it. Besides Will was loaded with money, a meal wouldn't do any harm to his 10 billion dollars in his bank.

"I'm afraid me and Jamie have not introduced ourselves yet. My name's Lucie Gray and this is my twin brother James Gray, pleasure to meet you Mr Herondale." Lucie offered her hand and Will shook it looking amazed. Lucie had a British accent although she was American and had never set foot on the UK,James too which made Tessa wondered if their accents were inherited. Lucie and Jamie were smart ,in fact they just started to read Percy Jackson which was meant for a 12 year old not a little 7 year old to read.

James was standing at the corner eyeing Will with a watchful golden eye which were described by his friends to be lit by "infernal fires of hell". James was often teased and laughed at at school because of his peculiar golden eyes but Tessa found them to be beautiful just like how his father was beautiful. Lucie was usually the confident and louder one while James was the more shy one who rarely talked and usually kept to himself.

"How old are you Lucie?" Will asked looking stunned at the brown haired little girl who was no more than 4 foot 7 inches.

"Seven. I heard all about you Mr Herondale, Mother used to keep tabs about you on her phone,pardon me for saying this but are you planning to um say court Mother?" Lucie said looking at the floor.

Will smiled he was truly beautiful, clean shaven ,dark slightly curly hair which was always messy(and was somewhat attractive) ,blue eyes not the normal sky blue but a dark blue which was a rarity. So far he had not noticed Jamie which was a relief to Tessa since he looked so much like Will, James had a way of blending in with shadows not literally of course but he could stay silent for long periods of times,that even sometimes Tessa forgot he was there. Jamie often used his 'talent' to skip class which he did almost every month.

"Yes Lucie don't tell your Mother but I'm courting her and some day I hope I would marry her and be your father." Will said into Lucie's ear loud enough for Tessa to hear. Lucie giggled uncontrollably.

Only if he knew the irony of this Tessa thought.

"Oh yes but so as to warn you father could I call you Father,Mr Herondale? Do not break her heart if you do I would come after you." Lucie cautioned

Will smiled "Oh no I wouldn't,don't worry dear Lucie. And yes you could call me Father, Lucie." Will said. Although Tessa knew he was not joking,she wondered if he meant anything he had said.

"After you my lady." Will opened the door to his black Porsche and bowed like how a Victorian gentlemen would.Tessa sat on the passenger seat uncomfortably.

She felt the awkward tension hanging in the air as Will drove to their destination.

0-0-0

bonus snippet down below:

"I told you! I bloody told you not to break her heart and now you have shatter it to a million pieces!" She screamed her sky blue eyes flaring with anger.

0-0-0

An: so how do y'all think of the chapter and the snippet? Who did you think said that?!(in the snippet, review/comment i want to know what you guys think ) On your way out leave a review pls it would make the world to an and would encourage me to update faster.

Love ya

-Matthew Fairchild


	6. snippet 3 and 4

-we buried Lady Starkweather's body at Starkweather manor. You could come visit her if you want. I'm so sorry for your loss Mr Herondale."

And

Will screamed her name, Tessa, Tessa, Tessa but it was no use. Tessa was dead he could feel it in heart. She was never coming back again,he would never see her again,never kiss her , worst of all James and Lucie would never were nor hear their Mother tell them stories and Will caused it.

O-0-o

An: I know I'm so evil. Anyways could you guys review what you think of this snippet thanks in advance! (Btw I cried writing this )

-love ya

-Matthew Fairchild


	7. chapter 5

Tessa pov

0-o-O

"Wait so you're saying you're bisexual?" Tessa asked Will jaw dropped,so the rumors are true.

"Yes. I am my dear Tess but don't worry I prefer women to men. In fact the last time I dated a male was 3 years ago. Magnus Bane you know the fashion designer for women dresses." Will said amused with Tessa's shocked expression. She liked how he was the only one who called her Tess the hard 'T' and the caress of the 'S' there was something intimate about it and oddly Tessa liked it.

James and Lucie on the other hand were wolfing down their 5th plate they got from the buffet. Lucie had spaghetti sauce all over her dress,she didn't seemed to realize it which was weird considering that Luice was very particular about hygiene. The onlookers who were mostly posh people looked at them,horrified.

"My first crush was on a boy,Jem Carstairs ,you know the music prodigy,our families were very close when we were children, when I was 14, I developed feelings for him,too bad he was straight so he didn't return my feelings but now were the best bros,tell me about your life my darling Tess" Will rambled

"I'm not your darling." Tessa said quoting the selection.

"Quoting are you?" Will asked

"What?! You read the selection too? Isn't that series for teenaged girls?"

Tessa asked shocked Will was a party animal by the looks of him, it didn't strike to Tessa that he was a bookish boy.

"Anybody could read that series. Like Annabeth Chase said,"Strength bows down to Wisdom." So there but the selection was rather boring don't you think? It's as ridiculous as Tales of two cities,ohh rebels ,ohhh royalty anybody with half a brain could write that and don't get me started on the tale of the two cities ,that book is pure nonsense-"

Before Will could continue Tessa stood up and started shoving bread sticks into her bag. "You know what?! I'm done, we're done! Nobody who offends or says horrible things about my favourite book gets to be my boyfriend! I'm leaving immediately, don't bother chasing after me William. I don't want to see your big mouth again!" Tessa shouted,red in the face.

It was a mistake a huge mistake shouting at Will. Surely he would notice her by now, as nobody has scolded much less shouted at him in public or private usually Will was the one who broke hearts. If Will decide to flirt with her or try to win her heart,she shudder just thinking about iit Will was known for his charms,he could charm anybody into falling in love with him and Tessa suspected she was no exception.

She was here for the food not listening to Will ramble about his sexuality or how he hates Tales of two cities.

Lucie and James knowing that something was wrong,quickly tidyed up wiping their mouths with their napkins. James who knew that he would have to avoid his father from seeing him whispered something to Lucie and walked out of the hotel without anybody noticing but Tessa and Lucie. He was special that way.

"Oh you finally acknowledge the fact that I'm your boyfriend,and you have the nerve to dump me in front of so many people no less. But I'm a man of my word,you start work tomorrow and we would meet again I'm sure." Will said

Tessa and Lucie briskly walked out of the hotel with the burning memory of the elite and the richest of New York staring and them in distaste and horror.

O-0-o

Respond to cloveludwig99's review: hi finally I get to 'talk' to you ! I just wanna say I love your stories so so much especially the beginning but don't worry I wouldn't copy anything from your plot (the plot is completely mine btw) about Lucie talking like she's from the 1800s,its just how I imagine her and she has her own reasons for being so formal to Will (She's usually not like that when she talks to her bro and mother ) she usually put on her formal tone when she wants to charm ppl and manipuate them why would she want to charm Will? It would be further explored when we get a chapter form her pov. And btw thank you so much for supporting me ever since the beginning(get it?) it means so much to me!

0-0-o

An:so how was the chapter? Swipe to the right for a bonus snippet! Feel free to leave a review or if you have any questions about the plot , you could start it in your review (btw I have also published this story on Wattpad if ur wondering)

Love ya

-Matthew Fairchild


	8. snippet 5

Bonus snippet 5

0-o-0

Jonathan, she wrote, I shall name him Jonathan Christopher Herondale but I would nickname him Jace.

O-0-0

An:hello guys so cold you pls review about your thoughts and theories on this snippet pls I want to know what you guys think so I could improve. Ahhhh just found out I'm going to Hogwarts tdi year in universal studios Japan and I'm so excited!!!!

Love ya

-Matthew Fairchild

Edit (please read) guys have you heard the news!? Qoaad would be released in 2018 instead of 2019 and im the only one whos so upset about this?! tlh would be releaaed in 2019!i want WILL HERONDALE and JAMES HERONDALE so bad i want to see joredla get married i want matthew fairchild i want everybody like wtf!? somebody should write a pention adressing this matter.(sorry for the spellibg mistakes i dont have the autocorect rn)


	9. author's note

Guys I feel so unmotivated the last I checked there was 7 hearts and 10 follows .I also reread this and I cringed so so much and should I stop writing this fic and write something else or should I continue? Ik I promised u guys but srsly do u like this fanfic? Pls review what u think I know I suck at talking and stuff and I'm very awkward to quote James herondale(my son) 'I read books all day and do not know how to talk to people.' Anyways review what u think

-Matthew Fairchild


End file.
